Heroton Riders
'''GAME''' *Title=Heroton Riders (Herotonライダー) http://herotongroup.wikia.com/wiki/Heroton_Riders *developer = [[Heroton Productions]] *publisher = Sega, ATLUS *designer = Kenjiro Morimoto *engine = Modified Sonic Riders Engine *released = JP: TBA, US: TBA *genre = [[wikipedia:racing|Racing]] *modes = Single player, multiplayer *ratings = ESRB: Teen *platforms = TBA '''Heroton Riders''' is a hoverboard-racing video game spin-off to the Heroton Group Series. The characters ride on vehicles powered by air, called [[Extreme Gear]]. Story [[Eloy A. Rosario|Eloy Rosario]] who's homosexuality finds out about a legend regarding an artifact known as a "condom" which is an item that can take virginity awa from him and make him obtain the legendary artifact known as pussy. However, the [[Jūryoku Rogues]], A group of Racers Using Extreme Gear, are also after the legendary artifact. This All Plays into a Racing Tornament sent up by [[Dr. Eggman]], The Winner gains all 7 [[The Chaos Emeralds|Chaos Emeralds]] and The Losers Sacrifice Their Ark of the Cosmos.Which is also copyrighted fringement for using another characters name from a big time company. well not too big, sega does suck. but anywho. '''Heroes Story''' The story begins when shooting stars crash into the planet, one crashes into the [[EggmanPlanet|Eggman Towers]] and rolls into the back of a EggmanLand robot. It wakes up, along with others and goes on a rampage. The next day, Eloy, Memechi which is the personification of ugly, and the girl who he will never receive, Ruichi and Raserru are on their way to Sodorilo Central Station in a Flying Tram when they hear about the news on the radio. Ruichi gives Eloy a meteor which she thinks might be from last night. Eloy puts it around his wrist. Soon, they are attacked by the robots, who seem to have recognized the meteor Eloy is holding from last night, and barely escape with their lives. While Ruichi and Memechi use their respective flying abilities to save themselves, Ruru Holding onto Ruichi, Eloy almost falls to his death, but fortunately, the Ark of the Cosmos' was able to save him. All Four then manage to escape from the city. The next day, The Four of them see a familiar face on the monitors. [[Dr. Eggman]] announced that he has created a race called the [[EX World Grand Prix]]. It is a competition to see who is the best on Extreme Gear. When Eggman announces that the prize is all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, and that the losers Forfit their Ark of the Cosmos, Revealing that there is more than just the 4 that the Tea have aquired. The 4 then enroll themselves in the tournament. As the Grand Prix goes on, rivals are made. Characters The Chracter list is Incomplete, ore will be added on as time goes by Speed *[[Eloy A. Rosario|Eloy Rosario]] *[[Frankie Zeugirdor]] *Raserru Shadao *Raserru Shadao (Child) [UNLOCKABLE] *[[Yole' Oirasor]] Fly *[[Ruichi Cores]] *[[Memechi Cores]] *[[Deyanira Coradin (Character)|Deyanira Coradin]] *[[NiGHTS]] [UNLOCKABLE] Power *[[Ruru HeartGold]] *[[Dr. Eggman]] *[[Joshua Lopez (Character)|Joshua Lopez]] All Around *[[Natashaa Leointh]] *[[Mido Lyborius]] [UNLOCKABLE] *[[Riasa Lyborius]] [UNLOCKABLE] Artwork